memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2012
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, or the 2011 archives. ---- Rename Request Hey, some time ago I added a picture of what I suspected to be Slusho, and bc I wasn't sure I actually called it File:Possibly slusho.jpg. But, in retrospect clearly is Slusho, no idea why I was so uncertain, and the weird name has been annoying me ever since. Any chance the picture could be renamed to just say Slusho? Thanks in advance. -- Capricorn 18:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Done. ;) Tom 18:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. -- Capricorn 19:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Watch the show Watch the show before you assume you know what you're talking about. You need to watch Act 1 of Assignment: Earth. -- 19:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) What? Sorry I'm cofused, why have you deleated that line from the Gladius page? I just watched the episode, and the majority of them are wilding imatation gladiuses, that's what Kirk and Kang use in there final comfantaion, at the end, where does it say they use something different? :Please sign your comments. Please take care to spell things correctly. You mentioned that Kirk used a different type of sword on a different sword article. If that's not the case, I will correct that now. Please also note that Kirk does not link to an article about James T. Kirk. -- sulfur 12:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry, as I wrote on the page, he uses a cutlass throughout the episode, but to show he doesn't want to fight he leaves it in the transporter room, and goes to see Kang, when kang attacks him, he uses A imitation Gladius he took from one of the klingons to defend himself. Now that's cleared up, can I Readd my information. User:General MGD 109 :To sign your comments, use ~~~~. Don't just put a link in to your name. You can also click the http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb38274/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button that is in the toolbar above the editing area. :Also, the information has been re-added already. -- sulfur 12:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) you can't put that, they weren't true Gladiues, they were imatation Gladiuses, its not right. User:General MGD 109 :Imitation. And the entity created them to be gladiuses. Therefore, they were gladiuses, otherwise we have to term all of those weapons imitations. Which isn't really the case. -- sulfur 12:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, and no your still misunderstanding me, that is what they are called, imatation Gladiuses, they are swords that follow the gladiuses patturn but has slight differances, like they have a cross guard, while proper roman Gladiuses didn't, they were common in the 17th-18th Centuary --General MGD 109 12:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC)((General MGD 109)) Do you know who If you don't mind, do you know who I sould ask, if it would be a good idea to create a page, on a certain topic, which may been seen as uneeded? --General MGD 109 23:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :What's the article about? -- sulfur 23:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The article is about sword fights, there are many in several stories, and quite a few over wikia's have pages mentioning and/or listing them, so I thought I would include on here, what do you think? --General MGD 109 08:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd need to see any potential article; but I'd like to say that I probably would view such an article as unneeded. Information about instances of sword use should be at sword. Not every event needs its own article, especially those without a formal name. --31dot 11:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So your saying I should include the information in Sword, rather than create a page for it? --General MGD 109 11:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, I'd need to see what you want to add, but since you are soliciting input that would be my suggestion. It looks like that page could use a little more detail anyway. If you added it to sword and it was decided a separate article would be needed, we could always split it off later.--31dot 11:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks, I'll get to work right away, and you tell me what you think. --General MGD 109 11:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just finished, what do you think? I included every fight I could remeber, not counting ones that invloved weapons that were arguably swords. --General MGD 109 12:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a dillema I was planning to add some information to a page, and orginarly I was going to but it below the orginal information, as the episode aired afterwards, but it was produced before, and as such this sight names it first, so should I put it before or after? --General MGD 109 13:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Put them in the order that MA already has them in. That's our timeline order, therefore everything should match that. -- sulfur 13:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) okay, thanks --General MGD 109 13:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sean Yamazaki Any idea why this guy is flagged as a bot? - 08:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I flagged the edits as bot edits when I rolled 'em back. Don't need crap like that showing up on the RC -- sulfur 10:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Caps of production staff titles Hi, sulfur. Do you know if, for the regular bg info prose sections, production staff titles such as "Producer", "Assistant Art Director", etc. should be capitalized or not? I've recently been under the impression that they probably should be, in certain circumstances that are the same, for example, for the ranks (e.g. "Captain Kirk" has a capital for his rank but saying something like "Kirk was a captain" should be small, just like "Producer Brannon Braga"/"Braga was a producer"). I've tried to implement this, therefore, but it doesn't look quite right, IMO; for some reason, using small letters, consistently, looks better. I'd be interested if you have an opinion on this, and/or if you know whether it's already been decided via community consensus (or even discussed before, for that matter). --Defiant 15:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, a lot of those titles are actually determined by the various guilds and unions that the members adhere to, and incorporate capitals in certain places. Let me do a quick bit of research and discover what the "proper" titles are, and then (I think) that we should likely follow that method of doing things. -- sulfur 15:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sulfur; I see that you're back! Were you successful in determining the "proper" capitalizations of the titles? --Defiant 13:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not as yet -- work and home life's been a bit busy the last few days. Tomorrow evening should be a bit quieter, so I'll have some time to look then. -- sulfur 13:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay; no problem. Thanks in advance! :) --Defiant 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC)